Un amante de otro mundo
by WienGirl
Summary: Un viaje a Rumania no es lo que parece puesto que Kanon tiene la extraña idea de que los vampiros existen y no desistirá hasta encontrar uno. Aporte para el MiloShipFest 2019.


**Un amante de otro mundo**

.

.

.

Se trataba de otro viaje que hacían como pareja a uno de esos sitios raros que le gustaba visitar a Kanon, esta vez salieron a recorrer algunos pequeños pueblos de Rumania ya que el gemelo había leído varias novelas de vampiros y terror que, al parecer, se desarrollaban en esas tierras extrañas y este moría por ir allá y ver con sus propios ojos si algo de eso era verdad. Si realmente los vampiros existían en los pueblitos que se mencionaban en esas historias, si los paisajes salidos de la imaginación de autores como Bram Stoker eran iguales en la realidad y se llenó la cabeza con disparares apenas salieron de Grecia en el tren hacia allá pasando por varias ciudades pintorescas hasta que una mañana el fin de su trayecto fue en la ciudad de Craiova.

— De verdad crees en todas esas tonterías que has leído en los libros y, peor aún, piensas que aquí existe todo eso —Milo estaba muy escéptico al respecto puesto que sabía cuanto le gustaba a Kanon mezclar fantasía con realidad.

—No lo sabremos hasta bajar a las calles y buscar —respondió entusiasmado su enajenado colega.

El escorpión solo respiro profundo y aguardo para descender del tren suspirando de fastidio sobándose una sien pero sin objetar nada más, él había contribuido a la salida entre amigos aunque no era eso lo que tenia en mente exactamente sino algo así como una ida a buscar sitios arqueológicos inéditos para fotografiar y no a una loca aventura caza vampiros. La cosa empeoró cuando a Kanon se le metió la idea de hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el país y así reviso cada librería en Atenas buscando información al respecto mientras Milo solo lo dejaba ser ya que para él solo era la oportunidad de fotografiar el exótico paisaje rumano y estaba más que seguro que no hallarían nada paranormal ni en Rumania ni en ningún otro sitio.

Nada más eso, él no pensaba perder el tiempo buscando vampiros ni otros seres fantásticos.

—Ya llegamos, ¡hay que darnos prisa!

Quien hubiera visto al gemelo tan pero tan emocionado por llegar a una ciudad tan distante esperando encontrar algo que no estaba seguro si existía y se negaba a reconocerlo así que Milo decidió guardar silencio y seguirlo esperando que, al menos, el viaje fuera entretenido. Así salieron del tren con dirección a su hotel en la calle Brazda Luic Novac y fue así como, desde su llegada, Kanon lucia visiblemente desencantado.

—¿Todo bien Kanon?

—No sé… bueno si… pero… —el gemelo miraba a todas partes desde el autobús como buscando algo que no estaba ahí— Bueno acabamos de llegar, seguro la diversión nos espera en otra parte de la ciudad.

Nuevamente Milo guardó silencio, no quería decirle a su necio amigo que aquello era una gran pérdida de tiempo puesto que Craiova no era más que otra ciudad vieja del este de Europa con poco o nada que ofrecer, quizás si hubieran ido a Bucarest habrían encontrado algo más cercano a lo que Kanon buscaba; sin embargo ya estaban ahí y no quedaba más que tratar de sacarle provecho. Al instalarse en su habitación una hora más tarde el gemelo sacó todos sus apuntes que guardaba celosamente en una libreta y se puso a revisar el plan de acción de ese día mientras Milo lo dejaba con sus pensamientos e iba directo a la bañera a descansar un poco luego del largo viaje.

El gemelo le pidió acompañarlo ya que creía que Milo era algo asi como un acosador fotográfico y podía hacer fotos desde el anonimato de una ventana o subido a un árbol. El escorpión se ofendió al escuchar todas esas tonterías teniendo en claro que su colega no tenia idea alguna de que su trabajo lo hacia en un estudio con herramientas apropiadas y no tipo "_paparazzi_" corriendo en las calles persiguiendo famosos.

Aun asi accedió a ir con él a Rumania más por lástima que por otra cosa.

—No entiendo por qué es tan necio y piensa que los vampiros existen —pensaba mientras colocaba una toalla húmeda sobre su cara tratando de olvidar la razón tan tonta por la que estaban ahí—. Apenas salga de aquí iré a la librería por una guía de turismo, al menos quiero conocer la ciudad y hacer unas buenas fotografías de las cosas que veamos antes de que él se harte de no encontrar lo que busca y decida volver a Grecia.

El gemelo había encontrado la primera regla de utilidad en la búsqueda de vampiros: salen en la noche, así que debían esperar al anochecer para ir al centro a buscar alguno. Si, esa era una excelente idea aunque todavía no era medio día, habría que esperar mucho y él estaba ya listo para la búsqueda de esos seres tan interesantes con toda la información que consiguió en internet sobre el tema y como abordarlo. En ese momento se sentía como todo un experto en el asunto y que, casi, le podría hacer competencia a los grandes cazadores de misterios. Pensó seriamente en dedicarse a eso publicando su información en el internet también, en algún canal de streaming o un diario en línea.

—Si, debe haber algo en esta ciudad y lo encontraré —se levantó del sillón preparando un backpack con una libreta y lápiz para sus notas, se trajo una cámara compacta pequeña y una grabadora. Tenia todo para empezar su carrera de caza misterios.

—Veo que ya empacaste todo lo que necesitas —Milo apareció de pronto tan solo ataviado con la bata de baño—. Ya vi que llevas todo para grabar cuando encuentres a un vampiro —trato de no ser sarcástico pero le costaba trabajo. Todo era demasiado ridículo.

—Espero no lo digas en burla —respondió un tanto indignado acercándose a él—. Existen Milo, solo hay que encontrarlos.

—Ahm y ¿Qué se supone que harás cuando encuentres uno, lo entrevistarás acaso?

—No es mala idea —se dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Por todos los dioses Kanon… si es que esas cosas existen sería peligroso acercarse a ellos ¿no crees?

—No nos acercaremos a ellos, tan solo observaremos y recopilaremos evidencias de que existen.

—¿Evidencias? Vas a publicar un articulo sobre eso, no puedo creerlo.

—No sé aun Milo, por el momento solo salgamos a divertirnos y al anochecer iremos de cacería.

Milo no estaba en absoluto emocionado con semejante plan pero poco podía objetar al respecto a esas alturas del viaje. Realmente pensó que pasaría su cumpleaños de otra forma y no buscando vampiros pero ya no tenia importancia a esas alturas del viaje, asi que encontraría el modo de pasarlo bien aunque estuvieran yendo cuales viles locos a un cementerio a media noche buscando si había alguna tumba abierta y con un horror dentro esperando salir.

Los dos emprendieron el camino al centro de la ciudad en el autobús que abordaron saliendo del hotel. Milo iba cargando su cámara profesional mientras Kanon releía sus notas una y otra vez, parecía que preparaba un examen muy difícil como si quisiera memorizar lo que él mismo había escrito unas horas atrás. El escorpión no dijo más y se limitó a observar la ventana. De verdad que aquella no se veía una ciudad nada excitante y él no podía esperar a marcharse.

Pasaron el dia como cualquier otro turista recorriendo los alrededores y, al mismo tiempo, ubicando sitios donde pudiera haber vampiros por las noches. Algún lugar donde estos podrían reunirse en una especie de logia secreta lejos del conocimiento humano celebrando rituales extraños.

—Imagina Milo que en esta ciudad encontráramos donde se ocultan los vampiros, cual aquelarre.

El escorpión se quedó callado, no expreso comentario alguno.

—Estoy seguro de que están aquí en alguna parte, ocultos en alguna casona local o en el sitio más inesperado del mundo.

—Tienes cliches en la cabeza —pensó fastidiado—. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algún sitio donde comer algo?

—Tienes razón esta por anochecer y se viene la mejor parte del día —se dijo muy animado.

Fueron a un restaurante bar pequeño no muy lejos de donde estaban, cruzando una de las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad que tenían enormes bloques de apartamentos a los lados. La vida nocturna empezaba a abrirse paso mientras la gente pululaba en las calles asi como el flujo de autos iba en aumento y el ruido de estos se oia por todas partes. A Milo no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de actividad citadina y esperaba llegar al sitio lo antes posible para comer y beber algo.

El lugar en cuestión estaba en uno de los grandes bloques de apartamentos y estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron, tomaron una mesa lejana a la calle y ordenaron algo.

—No me gusta la vida citadina —indico Milo muy serio, tanto ruido y gente por todas partes.

—Si, cambio mucho el panorama apenas cayo la tarde.

Cenaron en silencio, no solían tener largas charlas estando en el Santuario y menos fuera de el. Kanon diviso la parte más animada del bar donde se oia bullicio y música. Ambos se miraron estando de acuerdo en pasar un buen rato al menos una hora o dos antes de seguir con su búsqueda. Búsqueda que Milo deseaba no retomar y no menciono nada hasta que ambos entraron en la animada sección con música y gente bailando para tratar de integrarse un poco y pasar un rato agradable.

—Ya regreso —Kanon se alejo un poco de él y se acercó a un grupo de chicas, su colega lo vio de lejos sonriendo puesto que se le veía como el Kanon de siempre aunque las chicas parecían ser notablemente más jóvenes que ellos con tal de que no siguiera con ese tema de los vampiros lo dejo ligarse a las adolescentes.

—La verdad, prefiero que estemos en este sitio ligando.

Milo se olvido de él y se acercó a la barra para tomar algo y ver que podía "cazar" esa noche para pasar un buen rato, le gustaba ligar en ese tipo de sitios cuando llegaba a salir por las noches a los pueblos cercanos al Santuario; no tenía problemas en ligarse a un chico o una chica ya que le gustaba la variedad y no pretendía nada serio con nadie y esa noche no era la excepción. Solo estaban ahí para divertirse.

Al estar en la barra se pidió lo más colorido y azucarado que mostraba el menú, estaba de humor para algo asi y perder un poco el control y el barman le trajo lo solicitado en un vaso alto decorado con una fresa y lleno de un líquido color azul con rojo que emanaba un olor muy aromático que lo invitaba a tomar alegre y tendidamente. Miro hacia donde estaba Kanon por un momento y lo vio pidiendo bebidas sentado en medio del grupo de chicas que lo miraban e intentaban preguntarle cosas. No se sabia si entendía algo de lo que le decían pero estaba alegre entre aquellas jóvenes.

El tiempo paso lento aparentemente mientras la música y el alcohol hacían que Milo fuera perdiendo algo de conciencia poco a poco al mismo tiempo que se ligaba a una persona u otra sin llegar a más. No había encontrado alguien realmente interesante pese al alcohol que ya llevaba ingerido.

—Hola —una voz se escuchó en su oreja haciendo que el joven girara rápidamente dando un respingo

Al girar Milo se topo con un hombre muy alto vestido de negro que lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos grises y brillantes. El escorpión no supo qué decir o qué hacer y se limitó a observar el afilado rostro del recién llegado cuyo cabello negro, lacio y largo acentuaban su blanca y pálida tez. El inconsciente de Milo sabía que clase de personaje era pero algo no lo dejaba correr por Kanon puesto que ahí, justo frente a él, estaba la razón del viaje y Milo estaba más que seguro de que lo era.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Milo —el licor en su cuerpo se evaporó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que estaba sobrio nuevamente, aunque en ese segundo no sabia como se sentía porque no estaba seguro si era miedo o sorpresa pero algo no lo dejaba moverse ni buscar a Kanon por ayuda— ¿Y tu? —pregunto dudoso en un hilo de voz.

—Mi nombre es Ferenç —el recién llegado hizo una leve reverencia sin dejar de mirar a Milo quien lo observaba aun perplejo— ¿Quieres bailar?

—Bueno… está bien.

El escorpión dorado no estaba muy seguro de como estaban sucediendo las cosas ni el tiempo que estaba transcurriendo, tan solo se veía así mismo bailando en el bar con el joven más atractivo que había visto hasta desde que llegaran a la ciudad. En ese momento nada importaba, ni la hora, ni donde estaba Kanon ni nada, el joven abría mucho los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su enigmático compañero de baile.

En ese momento el baile paro y Ferenç miro a Milo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír y audazmente lo tomo de la mano.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar a otro lado?

—¿Disculpa?

—Si, acompáñame. Hay otra fiesta mucho mejor no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bueno… —Milo lo pensó por un momento ahora que acababa de pasarle la impresión y el susto. Ahora se lo querría llevar a su logia secreta o algo así— No lo creo amigo mío, no te conozco y vengo acompañado por mi… Disculpa.

Trato de localizar a Kanon en dos segundos y justo lo encontró besando apasionadamente a una de las chicas con las que estaba y, sin más remedio, tuvo que interrumpirlo.

—¡Kanon, Kanon reacciona! —lo sujeto violentamente por el cuello de la camisa—Escucha Kanon, uno de ellos está aquí… una de esas cosas que estás buscando.

Lamentablemente Kanon no reaccionó sino que cayó sobre un sofá víctima del exceso de alcohol al mismo tiempo que las chicas que estaban ahí.

—No puede ser… —se dijo desesperanzado.

—¿Y bien Milo?

Jamás había dudado puesto que era un caballero dorado pero aquel hombre lo hacia dudar horriblemente y, en ese momento, todas las ideas que Kanon tenia le vinieron a la mente y, por no prestarle atención, estaba por ser victima de un vampiro despiadado.

—Creo que no puedo ir… tengo que cuidar a mi amigo —mintió.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —el joven lo miraba con su mirada fría y penetrante— Realmente me gustaría volverte a ver —repitió sonriente tomando su mano y besándola.

—No creo amigo… debo irme.

Ferenç no insistió más y, dando media vuelta, se alejo dejando a Milo helado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No pudo recomponerse en los próximos minutos, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la silla más cercana tratando de asimilar que había pasado.

.

Como pudo llevo a Kanon de regreso al hotel sin sacarse esa pequeña aventura de la cabeza, aquel vampiro tenia algo que no podía dejar de rememorar: sus ojos. Fríos y grises como el hielo pero además de eso su apariencia; su cabello negro como la pez y sus ropas puesto que estaba tan bien vestido. Esa imagen no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño puesto que se le antojaba tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan llamativo y excitante. Giro en la cama escuchando como su amigo roncaba furioso a causa de la borrachera y, por un momento, pensó en salir del hotel y volver al bar.

Considero buscar a Ferenç aunque fuera una locura, aunque fuera peligroso.

Aquello era una locura sin duda pero no dudo en ponerse de pie de la cama, arreglarse y salir de la habitación y del hotel sin que Kanon notara nada; sabía que su colega lo odiaría por no llevarlo consigo en esa aventura sin sentido pese a que le había pedido acompañarlo aunque si todo era mentira y aquel joven no era más que un sujeto que aparentaba ser "**vampiro**" no tendría mucho sentido despertar a Kanon.

En ese momento Milo llego a la conclusión de que Ferenç no era nada más que un fanático de esas cosas y ya. Entonces se disiparon sus dudas y se encamino al bar esperando que estuviera ahí, sería interesante probar esos labios pálidos. Sonrió para sus adentros poniéndose en camino sin importarle la hora y ya pasaba de medianoche aunque, para su sorpresa, había tanta gente por todas partes que no valía la pena preocuparse por caminar en las calles de una ciudad desconocida así que sintiéndose confiado bajo la guardia y siguió su camino.

Le sorprendía recordar el camino al bar tan bien.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar el corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente, no quería reconocer que estaba emocionado pensando si volvería a ver al desconocido. Para su fortuna el bar aun estaba abierto y con más escándalo que hacia un par de horas cuando estaban ahí; Milo se interno entre la gente tratando de buscar al supuesto vampiro pero entre tantas personas era imposible saber si estaba ahí o ya no lo que lo desanimo un poco aunque no dejo de buscar y, finalmente, se paro en la barra a tomar algo.

—No imagine que volverías a buscarme —una voz profunda hablo detrás de Milo quien, a pesar de la música y las voces alcanzó a percibir—. Hola Milo.

El joven escorpión volteó y miro a Ferenç justo en sus profundos ojos grises como hechizado por aquel personaje y sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Gustas… bailar? —pregunto titubeante tendiéndole una mano.

Ferenç sonrió profundamente mientras ambos iban directo a la pista de baile a pesar de la hora y de que el local estaba a punto de cerrar, a ambos no pareció importarles y bailaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio? —Ferenç fue directo al grano haciendo sonrojar a Milo quien se detuvo en seco con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora—. Algo más privado, ¿Qué opinas?

—Eso sería… bueno, ¿Qué tienes en mente? —fue lo primero que le vino a la mente tratando de no pensar cosas necesariamente malas.

—Algo diferente —comenzó a decir el joven—, hay una fiesta en una casa no muy lejos de aquí. Es un evento privado al que solo se tiene acceso con invitación —le guiño un ojo seductoramente mientras acariciaba su rostro haciendo que Milo sintiera mucho calor mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas—. Acompáñame, te divertirás.

—Y… ¿no hay forma en que mejor nos quedemos por esta zona para no alejarnos tanto? —no quería confesar que sentía algo de miedo a la invitación por mucho que aquel joven le llamara la atención y sintiera unas terribles ganas de besarlo— No tengo tanto tiempo sabes como para alejarme tanto y regresar muy tarde por la mañana.

En ese momento se arrepintió de no haberse llevado a Kanon consigo.

—No seas aguafiestas, vamos te divertirás —le guiño un ojo seductoramente mientras Milo luchaba por contenerse—. Solo es un grupo de amigos, nada peligroso te lo aseguro —al sonreír noto sus largos colmillos. Era un vampiro realmente.

Antes de responder el joven consideró todas las implicaciones y no por nada había ido hasta allá. Era un caballero del Santuario y un grupo de vampiros no debería ser problema para él aunque no estaba seguro de la magnitud del grupo que se reuniría ahí. ¿Ir o no ir, ese era el problema?

—No te veo muy decidido —pregunto el joven Ferenç sin quitar los ojos de Milo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio primero?

—¿Otro sitio?

.

Milo despertó esa mañana en el cuarto de un hotel muy desorientado, estaba solo en la habitación y no llevaba ropa. No recordaba gran cosa de lo ocurrido la noche anterior salvo que acompañó al atractivo vampiro hasta ese sitio donde lo pasaron muy bien y luego… él se marchó dejándolo ahí. Debía regresar enseguida ya que Kanon estaría muy preocupado por su repentina ausencia.

Y así era. Al volver al hotel noto que Kanon lo miraba con algo más allá de preocupación.

—¿Dónde estuviste, creí que te habría pasado algo? —lo miro con sus ojos encendidos y llorosos— No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, no habría podido reportarle a Atena tu perdida.

—Tranquilo solo… regresé al bar y conocí a alguien y…

—Ya me imagino y no dejaste que yo siguiera divirtiéndome con el grupo de chicas con el que estaba —le reprochó de inmediato.

—No es lo mismo Kanon, el tipo que trató de ligarme…

—¿Si, Milo? —el gemelo esperaba su respuesta sin embargo el silencio de Milo le decía algo más— Por todos los dioses… era un vampiro ¿verdad?

—Creo que si… —parece que les gusta el bar en el que estábamos.

—¡Lo sabia! —respondió con triunfo— Por cierto, no dejaste que te mordiera ni nada ¿o si?

—No que yo recuerde —Milo inspecciono su cuello con la mano y no encontró nada raro—. Estoy seguro de que no me mordió pero lo podré corroborar apenas me de un baño.

—¡Y que estás esperando corre a la ducha!

Kanon aguardó paciente a que su colega terminara para comprobar si no tenia mordidas o marcas del vampiro por ningún lado, iba impaciente de un lado al otro de la habitación molesto porque este se hubiera encontrado con un vampiro y él no. Cuanto había deseado ver una de esas criaturas en vivo y no lo consiguió por haber estado demasiado ebrio anoche.

Pero hoy no pasaría porque ambos irían al bar y esperarían a que ese personaje apareciera. Nada impediría que se encontraran con el vampiro y… tal vez tuvieran que usar todos sus conocimientos en el tema para eliminarlo en caso de que hubieran mordido a Milo y tuvieran que hacer algo para impedir que este se convierta en un ser igual.

—Espero que no lo hayan mordido pero seguro conociendo a Milo, y en medio del desenfreno de la pasión, seguro el muy tonto se dejo morder —Milo era capaz de esto ultimo si es que no estaba en si en ese momento y era algo que todos los caballeros sabían.

—Kanon… —Milo salió del baño muy pálido, se le había ido el color del cuerpo y mostró a Kanon su tobillo— Tengo una mordida ahí.

—No puede ser… —el gemelo trato de revisarle el tobillo comprobándolo: había una mordida, dos huecos rojos en el talón del caballero—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —pregunto molesto.

—La verdad no… sentí un poco de comezón pero nada más.

—Milo esto es grave… tenemos que encontrar a ese vampiro.

—Vamos —Milo fue a vestirse rápidamente sin entender demasiado todo el tema puesto que jamás prestaba atención a Kanon pero ahora si que parecía ser importante.

—Esto les pasa por no escucharme —pensó el gemelo fastidiado —. Iremos a comer algo y a ver si hay algún medico en el hotel solo para estar seguros de que no te paso algo peor.

No encontraron a ningún médico cerca.

.

Salieron de hotel casi al caer tarde y empezaron a caminar rumbo al bar pese a que aun era muy temprano y no tenían posibilidad de encontrar nada sospechoso. Milo iba preocupado por el asunto de la mordida sin embargo no se sentía mal de salud o raro, iba bastante bien lo que le hacía considerar si ese tema de las mordidas de vampiro era real o imaginería de Kanon quien, por su parte, iba muy nervioso y atento a todos los movimientos a su alrededor.

La tensión de ambos fue en aumento mientras iban directo al bar donde ocurrieron todos los hechos. Dada la hora bien podrían pasar a comer algo no obstante el hambre se les había ido gracias a los nervios, la incertidumbre y, en el caso de Kanon, la emoción a ese evento desconocido que se encontrarían en el bar apenas llegaran al caer la noche.

—Kanon, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Milo tenia varias dudas en la cabeza mientras caminaban— Tu crees que estará en ese mismo sitio ¿no?

—Si te cazó ahí seguramente volverá por más víctimas —respondió muy seguro de si mismo y de sus palabras.

Se detuvieron por un momento en una plaza pública a tomar aire por cinco minutos ya que llevaban un buen rato caminando desde el centro hasta el bar. En ese momento Milo recapituló un poco lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando rechazo la invitación, ese ofrecimiento a pasar un buen rato sin duda sonaba muy tentador y de haber sido Ferenç cualquier otro tipo de persona seguramente el escorpión dorado habría aceptado irse con él sin dudarlo. Pero aquel joven no era lo que parecía, era más bien peligroso irse con él.

La realidad era que Milo ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pudo especular que pasó la noche con él ya que amaneció desnudo en un cuarto de hotel, solo y sin recuerdos precisos de lo acontecido. Odiaba cuando pasaban cosas como esa ya que no estaba ebrio como haber olvidado todo y el causante fue Ferenç, ese joven tenia algo que no sabía qué era pero lo hizo olvidar toda la cita, se encontraría con él en ese bar y ahí dejaría que Kanon se encargara.

—No puedo defenderlo ya que no sé quién es exactamente ni por qué traigo mordido el pie pero… ya no importa. No hay modo de que interceda por él sin saber nada de su persona —pensó resuelto aunque con algo de pena por el joven.

—¿Estás recapitulando lo que paso anoche? —pregunto el gemelo.

—Si pero no recuerdo gran cosa…

—Debiste estar ebrio hasta la saciedad —replicó molesto.

—Claro que no, no había bebido nada. Estabas más perdido que yo, imagina que esas chicas con las que estabas eran vampiros y tu ni por enterado.

—Afortunadamente no lo eran —respondió aclarándose la garganta ya que ese era un peligro que bien pudo haber corrido así como su colega—y lamentablemente no pase la noche con ninguna de ellas pero tu…

—Kanon, no te puedo dar más detalle ojalá pudiera.

Estaban sentados en un pequeño café almorzando algo mientras una suave música clásica sonaba en el fondo. Ambos pensaban sobre lo ocurrido, Milo deseo haber sabido algo más de Ferenç aunque muy en el fondo sabía que este solo había sido un amante fugaz de una noche, alguien con nombre y rostro que pasaría a la posteridad como uno más de la lista, y lo mismo Milo, solo fue uno de tantos que seguramente cazaba en ese tipo de lugares.

Esperaron un poco más a que fuera de noche y se encaminaron al bar. Ahí aclararían sus dudas y encararían al vampiro en su territorio aunque no podrían eliminarlo en ese lugar. Para esto, Kanon estuvo armando el plan durante un largo rato ¿Cómo sacar al vampiro de su zona de confort para llevarlo a un sitio apartado y hacerlo confesar? Quería saber donde se ocultaba el grupo de vampiros de la ciudad, quien era la cabecilla y toda la información necesaria para eliminar al grupo completo.

Milo solo lo observaba pensando que este ya estaría con la estrategia de batalla y lo haría tan grande y complicado como fuera necesario.

.

Llegaron al bar cayendo la noche mirando como la fila de personas empezaba a formarse en la entrada esperando el acceso. Los dos jóvenes caminaron observando a las personas que ya esperaban en la fila; chicos y chicas de todo tipo, hombres y mujeres que venían de sus empleos así como personas en solitario o que esperaban a su grupo de sus amigos. Los dos se formaron al final de la fila tratando de ser normales.

Milo no quería confesar que estaba a la expectativa de que Ferenç apareciera en cualquier momento, deseaba verlo una vez más pese a sentirse usado de alguna forma. Reconocía que era un joven muy hermoso y enigmático además de que fue una total lástima que todo se quedara en una sola noche (que no podía recordar) y nada más pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de una aventura así? No era que quisiera una relación con él pero si le hubiera gustado algo más, digamos, significativo.

—Así las cosas… —suspiró.

—Mira allá Milo —Kanon señaló discretamente al inicio de la fila donde estaban Ferenç junto con otros dos jóvenes igual de extraños que él.

Los dos jóvenes los miraron confirmando sus sospechas: eran vampiros. Sus ropas, sus ojos casi rojos y tenían la piel más blanca que la leche, algo tenían que se veían totalmente fuera de este mundo. Hasta Kanon se quedó boquiabierto un buen rato hasta que reaccionó recuperando la conciencia.

—Son ellos, vamos Milo —lo jalo del brazo esperando que Ferenç lo viera y se diera la oportunidad de interrogarlos.

—¿A dónde vam….?

El corazón le latió con fuerza al estar frente a él.

—Vaya, hola. No pensé que estarías aquí hoy —Ferenç sonrió y fue ahí cuando Milo vio algo de malicia en su mirada haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Si, de hecho estamos aquí para invitarlos a una reunión —dijo de repente haciendo que Kanon lo mirara con extrañeza— ¿Verdad Kanon?

—Si claro, será muy divertido. Llevaremos a las chicas que están por allá y lo pasaremos bien.

El gemelo supo a donde quería llegar su amigo puesto que vio como el "_líder_" de los vampiros lo miraba y Kanon pensó que podrían ir atrás de los edificios para tener una confrontación y eliminarlos.

—Nos parece muy bien —respondió otro de los vampiros sonriente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos—. Nada como un grupo de chicas lindas para hacer ambiente.

—Que les parece si nos adelantamos —Milo se sintió muy decepcionado al ver que todo lo que había pensado sobre Ferenç no eran más que fantasías tontas puesto que ese joven era lo que era y punto. Estaba ahí para cazar y alimentarse cual animal, no para involucrarse con nadie.

Tras leer su mirada, Milo supo que era momento de terminar con esas fantasías y con ese grupito de depredadores aunque a la gente de los alrededores parecía no importarle. Los llevo como habían dicho por un camino atrás de los edificios donde estaba el bar el cual era un gran bloque de apartamentos que se veía desolado y sucio. Milo no sabía bien a donde iba solo se dejó llevar hasta la parte más apartada y Kanon se les uniría en un momento más siendo el factor sorpresa.

—Creo que este lugar es apropiado —se adelantó Ferenç deteniéndose de improvisto—. No necesitamos ir más lejos para divertirnos ¿no crees? —indico sonriente dejando ver sus largos comillos y su sed de sangre.

—¿Lo crees así? —el joven quería tocar el rostro de Milo pero este se lo impidió.

En ese momento Ferenç hizo una señal y entre los tres quisieron atacar al Santo de Atena quien solo los observó en cámara lenta corriendo hacia él sin siquiera inmutarse. Un grupo como ese no era oponente para él y menos cuando Kanon venia corriendo a toda velocidad para rematarlos.

—Bueno… asi las cosas —se dijo.

Kanon y Milo ejecutaron sus mejores técnicas iluminando todo el camino entre los edificios, así una "Aguja Escarlata" junto con un "Triangulo dorado" se dejaron ver atrayendo la atención de los vecinos curiosos quienes comenzaron a salir de sus apartamentos para ver quien había sido el culpable de tal iluminación en medio de la noche, incluso la gente del bar salía para acercarse y curiosear.

Lo que vieron fue una gran pila de polvo justo en el sitio donde Kanon y Milo habían lanzado sus ataques. Los vampiros habían desaparecido en medio de la confrontación, fueron reducidos a polvo dejando sus restos mortales en el suelo olvidando por completo limpiar el desorden.

—Dioses que gran confrontación —decía Kanon mientras iban de regreso al hotel.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Inquirió Milo más que extrañado— Kanon no tuvimos un gran combate, esos sujetos eran como de papel, se desintegraron apenas ejecutamos nuestras técnicas más básicas.

—Eso no importa, entre los dos vencimos a unos vampiros. Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer juntos, "Kanon y Milo, cazadores de vampiros".

—¡¿Qué?! Estás completamente loco.

Que idea tan horrible se le había ocurrido y prefirió ya no seguir escuchando sino pensar un poco en lo ocurrido. Fue demasiado rápido todo pero ahí se dio cuenta de que necesitaba poner atención a los amantes que se encontraba aquí y allá, no era bueno involucrarse con quien fuera. Intento no pensar más en eso sino en cómo sacarle a Kanon sus ideas locas apenas llegaran a Grecia.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Aporte para el MiloShipFest2019 bajo el promt "**Vampiros**". Gracias por leer!


End file.
